Comb (Continuum-32145896)
Ko-Hom of the Joketsuzoku, tribal healer and mother to Xian-Pu. Appearance Comb is a rather tall woman standing about nine centimeters taller then her daughter who appears to be somewhere in their late twenties. While at first glance she appears similar to Shampoo she wears purple hair in a kind of pony tail and has more mature, hardened features that—while youthful in appearance—conveyed that her age was well beyond her twenties. Another noticeable asset is the fact that she has grown more boxom over the years. Personality Comb can be described as a fairly impulsive and sarcastic woman who on numerous instances and occasions displays flashes of temper almost worthy of Akane or Kachu. Despite this Comb is generally shown as compassionate and helpful towards anyone in trouble, and especially loving and loyal to her friends and family. History Comb is the Joketsuzoku, tribal healer she has a medical degree, and is learned in Amazon lore stretching back countless millennia. In her youth Comb had but one trusted friend who would stand by her through any hardship. Silk for lack of any better term, is her best friend and often her companion in her travels. They have an understanding that goes well beyond their having trained together as warriors, as her daughter trained against Perfume, so naturally they were both called upon to perform the same mission twenty years ago, when last we set foot in Japan and made the acquaintance of Tendo Soun and Saotome Genma. The adventures that they shared during the months that they were on that fruitless quest, caused many changes came over them during that time, and it convinced the both of them that we were not suited to be Warriors. Comb heeded her calling and became a Healer, and Silk became a Lore master, and Comb went on to meet and marry her Hairbrush while Silk had her baby. Of course it was not that easy for either of them to give up their Warrior status, as each of them had to first contend with the expectations of their Elders. While Silk had the support of Elder Lotion, there were others of her clan who were less than happy at her choice. Comb was the one who had the more difficult task of convincing Cologne that she would not be continuing as her successor. Cologne understandably did not want her to cease being her heir and tried to convince Comb that she could be Matriarch while still studying as a Healer. She was against Comb going to the capital to train in Western style medicine, maintaining that traditional Amazon Healing techniques were more than sufficient, but Comb won out in the end and earned her degree after many years of study. Hairbrush helped her to get admitted to a qualified university after she demonstrated her academic talents in a proficiency test. None of this would have been possible, though, if she had not made a deal with Cologne an agreement she later came to regret since it meant transferring the responsibility as heir from me to Shampoo’s shoulders. If Comb didn’t agree that her firstborn daughter would become the heir, Cologne would never have given her support to Comb becoming a Doctor. Shampoo was six years old when she came to call and demanded that Comb fulfill her part in their bargain. She judged that sufficient time for Shampoo to be weaned, and Comb’s other daughters were old enough for Hairbrush to take care of them on his own while Comb was away in Beijing, so Cologne told her that Shampoo would be living with her from now on as Comb wouldn't have time to care for her or train her by herself. Powers & Abilities While Comb is a skilled fighter and a master with a Chinese straight sword she has not been keeping up with her more aggressive styles since she renounced the Warrior’s path and took up the mantle of a healer. As both a Graduate from the University of Beijing, and a master of Amazonian healing Comb's healing ability can be seen as a form of energy manipulation that works on healing and mending of forms. Category:(Continuum-32145896)